The Journey
by x.Deni.x
Summary: Written for a school assesment thingo... I just swapped my original characters for Twilight characters. Pretty AU. Bella is moving... POOR JACOB WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!


**The Journey**

**A/N: Lemme just clear a few things up for you – this was written for school, but obviously not with the Twilight names and stuff. **

**THIS IS AU. CHARLIE AND RENEE ARE TOGETHER, JACOB AND BELLA HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR A WHILE.**

I never knew how hard this was going to be…

I had been putting it off for three long, anxious, weeks, but I knew I had to do it today.

I was so, so nervous. My hands were shaking.

I grabbed my phone and dialled in a number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Good morning Billy," I replied in a falsely cheery voice, "Is Jacob there?"

"Oh hello Bella!" Billy exclaimed, "I'll just go get him."

"Thank you," I replied, letting out the breath I had been holding in.

There was a clicking sound, and I assumed Billy was handing my best friend the phone.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob's husky voice said happily.

"Hey Jake," I replied, swallowing, "What are you doing today? Are you free? I need to talk to you."

"Oh," He said, sounding uncomfortable, "I'm actually just about to run rounds with Quil and Embry today, and won't be back til late."

Damn. I would have to postpone my treacherous journey to tell him.

"Oh… okay," I replied, "What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm free tomorrow!" Jacob replied brightly.

"Can you meet me on the edge of the forest at our tree?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay," Jake replied, "What time?"

"Ummm… how about half past ten in the morning?" I suggested.

"Okay sounds good," He said warmly.

I heard the muffled sounds of Billy calling Jacob's name.

"I gotta go," Jacob said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye!" I replied, hanging up.

I let out the second breath I had been holding in and closed my eyes, before falling back onto my bed and hugging my pillow.  
A lone tear escaped my eye.

Jacob would be so upset when he found out…

I hugged my pillow closer, and swallowed the lump in my throat.

I lay there, unmoving, for four hours. After the fifth, it finally got dark, and I got hungry.

I groggily stood up and stumbled out of my bedroom door, down into the kitchen.

Charlie must've heard me come down because he yelled, "Your dinner is in the microwave."

I opened the microwave door and saw some chicken, pasta and vegetables. I was amazed Charlie managed to cook that. I touched it and it was luke warm. I sighed and closed the microwave, before pushing the one-minute button.

I grabbed a can of soft drink while it heated.

Fifteen minutes later gave me a full stomach, and a wave of drowsiness.

I stumbled into my room and collapsed onto my bed, sleep instantly taking me.

My alarm went off the next morning at half past nine.

I blinked a few times, and then wearily tripped into the shower.

The cool water definitely woke me up.

After I was showered and dressed, it was ten o'clock.

I shovelled down some cereal and then said goodbye to Charlie.

I jogged to mine and Jacob's tree.

We merely call it our tree because we stumbled across the beautiful tree one evening, and decided it then and there.

The air was a bit dense, and a tiny bit of drizzle was escaping from the clouds.

I sat down at the base of the tree and waited.

A few minutes later, Jacob came into view, wearing tan khaki pants, and no shirt.

He waved to me enthusiastically.

I responded half-heartedly as he jogged over to me.

"Hey Bells," He said, grinning, being his normal cheery self.  
"Hey Jake," I responded, getting up and hugging him.

He responded fiercely.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked me gently.

"Let's walk," I said.

He nodded, and followed me into the forest.

We walked in silence until we came across a set of old train tracks that haven't been used in over thirty years.

I motioned for him to sit, and I sat across from him, taking deep breath after deep breath.

He waited for me to start speaking, but I never did.

He decided to intervene.

"Is this about why you've been so distant lately, Bella?" Jacob asked quietly.

I nodded.

"What's wrong, Bell?" He asked me softly.

"Charlie got a job in New Zealand," I explained, looking down.

"That's great!" Jacob replied.

"We're moving to New Zealand," I said, slightly blunt.

Jacob gaped at me, only managing to utter one word: "When?"

"Next week," I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek.

I could see tears welling up in his eyes. It broke my heart, and I burst into tears.

Jake was immediately at me side, and he pulled me into his arms. I could feel the sobs that rocked his frame.

He stroked my hair, whispering random words of comfort.

I had completed the first part of my journey – telling Jacob.

Now I only had to slowly anticipate the movie.

A small smile crept onto my face as I buried my face in Jacob's warm chest.

**A/N: Yes, no Edward lol.**

**For school, the names were Alexis and Aiden lol.**

**Hope you liked that, and I'm sorry for not updating Feel My Heart for a while! I just can't think of anything!**


End file.
